


Best Friend

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repede makes wuffling noises but doesn't look up. Yuri doesn't really blame him -- he was pretty sure that kind of thing was serious business when he was Repede's age, too. Or the human equivalent of Repede's age, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

For a while after he quits the knights, Yuri lets Repede sleep in his bed -- there's room enough, with Flynn gone, and it's a little less lonely than sleeping alone. Still, Repede's not as good at sharing, and eventually he gets big enough that Yuri has to get him a doggy bed of his own. Sometimes he still hangs out in Yuri's, though, when Yuri goes out without him. It probably smells like him, Yuri figures, and maybe that's comforting.

So coming home to find him there isn't surprising. Yuri kicks the door shut behind him, says, "Hey, Repede," without looking too close. And then he, ah, does look close.

He sort of has to laugh, really, because it's pretty awkward looking -- Repede's got one back foot up in the air so he can reach his groin, and he's licking himself pretty determinedly.

"I guess you're growing up, huh?" Yuri says. He hangs up his sword and tugs his boots off. Repede makes wuffling noises but doesn't look up. Yuri doesn't really blame him -- he was pretty sure that kind of thing was serious business when he was Repede's age, too. Or the human equivalent of Repede's age, anyway.

Probably it's weird to watch, but Yuri does it anyway. Not like anybody's there to give him crap for it.

He's never really gotten a good look at a dog's cock before, either. Not like he went around thinking he _wanted_ to, or anything. But the opportunity's there, so hey.

It's really bright red -- like, Yuri's sort of gets flushed when he's hard, and Flynn's definitely does, but it's nothing like this. The shape's a little strange, too, almost pointed at the end, instead of swelling to a head like a human's would. ...It can't be _actually_ pointy, can it? Not sharp, or anything. There's no way girl dogs would put up with that, is there? Yuri sits down on the floor and scoots a little closer to look.

So the next thing he notices is that really, dog mouths aren't shaped so well for this. Sure, the flexibility is great -- if he could reach his own, Yuri thinks there might be days when he just didn't leave the house -- but the trade off is that Repede's not really built for sucking on things. "Tough luck, huh, Repede?" he says.

Repede whines, and he sounds so pathetic that Yuri can't help feeling sorry for him.

Screw it. Nobody's here to see.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that," Yuri says. He runs a hand down Repede's flank, and Repede whimpers a little, but he lets Yuri push his head out of the way. He curls his hand around Repede's cock and Repede whines louder, pushing hard into his hand. Yuri laughs. "Take it easy," he says. "I got you, partner."

It doesn't take long to figure out how Repede wants it -- really fast strokes, a little rough. He's always been good at expressing himself. The problem is, doing it like that makes it dry up pretty fast, and it feels like that's going to chafe. Yuri tries just spitting in his hand, but that doesn't last for long.

Well, he's already gone this far.

"Okay, Repede, I probably need you to hold still for this," he says. He waits for Repede's answering yelp, and then leans down.

It's a good thing he's used to the smell of dog, because this close up it's pretty intense. Repede's cock actually fits in his mouth pretty easily, all except for the thick, swollen base -- but he doesn't seem to be complaining about Yuri leaving that part out, either. The texture is pretty familiar, the skin really smooth and soft, even if the shape is still a little strange on his tongue. Yuri closes his eyes and tries to work on matching that rhythm he had before. He probably won't be able to keep it up for long without getting a pretty bad crick in his neck, but he's not sure he'll _need_ to keep it up for long, either. Repede's panting, and one of his back feet twitches rhythmically. Yuri reaches up and pets him a little to reassure him -- this kind of stuff feels pretty intense the first time, right? He's pretty sure he remembers feeling overwhelmed by it, and he had people to explain stuff to him.

He's expecting more warning, or something, because he's totally not ready for it when Repede comes -- it's really sudden and there's a lot of it, too much and too fast for him to swallow it all. Yuri chokes, and some of it spills out of his mouth, dripping down over his chin. He sits up, laughing helplessly, wiping at the mess on his face -- and then stops at the clear sound of a sharp breath being drawn from the doorway. He turns around slowly.

"Flynn," he says, and tries to smile. There's really no way to keep this from being awkward. "You, ah, been there long?"

"Long enough," Flynn says. He looks kind of like -- okay, definitely like -- he can't believe he walked in on something like this, but he didn't just leave in disgust, so that's something.

Yuri scrubs at his face again. He's such a mess. "And you stuck around to watch, huh?"

Flynn's cheeks go pink. "Don't you try to act like _I'm_ the pervert here," he says. He shifts his weight uncomfortably, looking so out of place in his nice new cadet uniform. "I didn't think you'd be _that_ lonely with me gone. Has Repede taken my place now?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Repede would never do that to you," Yuri says. His throat tingles. "Would you, Repede?"

Repede barks once, sharply -- Flynn should know better than to say stuff like that -- and climbs down from the bed to go over and lean against Flynn's leg. Flynn scratches him behind the ears, watching Yuri like he's looking for a cue.

"So," Yuri says, and shrugs. "Welcome home. Your turn next?"


End file.
